Missing
by Ai-Strike
Summary: Lavi is missing his memory of an entire week, he is missing the sight of his right eye, he is missing all the answers to his questions. And now, he is missing the one person who could help him. AU.


**Warnings**: Rated M for language and sexual themes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DGM.

Enjoy!

* * *

Missing

Chapter 1

Everything Will Be Alright

* * *

**Monday March 4, 2013. 10:10 am.**

"...Now we'll take a look at a chain reaction car crash that sent five people into the hospital in Southeast Portland. The crash happened just past midnight at about 12:36 am on the intersection of Southeast Division Street and 136th Avenue. Officers investigating the scene stated that it all happened when one car rear ended another one, the resulting impact sent that car crashing into a third. Police and paramedics say that none of the injuries are life threatening. Alcohol may be a factor in the crash..."

.

.

.

**Saturday March 2, 2013. 2:37 am.**

The first thing to go was his shirt. Tossed to the side in haste even as he waited for his partner of the night to emerge out of the bathroom.

Lavi's mind might have not been prepared for whatever was about to happen, but apparently his body was. Blood eagerly pumping through his veins and all of his nerves were sparking pleasurable little 'zings' —as Lavi called it— on his skin.

"Hey idiot."

Lavi snapped his head up and he couldn't help but gasp. Never before had he met anyone as beautiful and erotic as the man standing before him right now. The man's pants were gone, only black boxer briefs to hug tightly around well toned legs. He still had on his navy long sleeve button up shirt, with the first couple of buttons already undone teasing Lavi's eyes with the small view of porcelain skin.

It might of have not been much, it might of have been all his imagination, maybe it might of have been due to the fact he was nowhere near sober. But that didn't stop him from turning away from the sight or stop him from being aroused by it. And it didn't stop the man from approaching him, eyes staring him down, sharp enough to pierce right through Lavi's core.

The anticipation was nearly killing him and he didn't know what to do. But he didn't have to, the man wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled Lavi easily into a searing kiss, igniting his arousal even further.

Instinct finally took over Lavi, his hands shooting out to grab the slim hips to pull them towards his. An appreciative moan escaped from the man's lips and into his own as he wrapped his left arm tightly around the waist while his other hand slipped under the man's shirt feeling the smooth skin and clenching muscles under his fingertips.

The man made another sound of approval and he began to push Lavi towards the bed. When the Lavi was about to topple over, the man pushed him down to sit, crawling into his lap. His legs now on each side of Lavi's, holding down his thighs.

Their mouths never stopped moving, their tongues still battling each other. Lavi grinded their hips shamelessly together, allowing their groins to make contact, producing hisses from the both of them at the action.

But Lavi's breath hitched when he felt two hands slither their way down his chest and made a grab for his pants, trying to undo the belt.

"Shhh." The man in his lap shushed against his mouth and Lavi could feel the smirk forming on the other's lips. Lavi could feel his belt being stripped off and the button of his jeans popping open. The erotic creature before him pulled back so that Lavi could see his heated gaze while nimble fingers slowly pulled down his zipper.

"Everything will be alright," the beautiful man breathed hotly once more before pushing him down further onto the bed.

Oh _lord_. He had never done anything like this before.

.

.

The result of this endeavor had Lavi arching into the tight, scorching heat of the man above him, who moved so passionately and sensually over him. The nails raking up his sides and the hands palming down his chest and abdominals.

Lavi moans were borderline embarrassing, his toes continuously curling and his hands kept tightening around the other's hips which he was sure were going to leave bruises.

When he saw that the man was leaning down for a kiss, he leaned up to meet him halfway.

Then there were more moans, screams, and finally panting.

The afterglow of sex.

.

.

.

**Monday March 4, 2013. 12:30 am.**

Everything was bright and disorienting with reverberating ringing sounds in his ears.

He grunted as he managed to lift his head from what used to be a car window, now shattered and stained with what was most likely his blood, sparkling across the streets. He could feel the blood trying to pump through his head, producing a throbbing ache from all the pressure, probably meaning a concussion.

He looked out towards the street and then at his hands. There was no double vision and he was easily able to count all ten of his fingers, despite the sight of his blood all over his right hand. Except there was a slight twitch of his pinky and ring finger that he wasn't able to soothe.

His jaw clenched tightly as his frustration spurred on dizziness. But he knew he needed to remain calm, he needed to cover his bases and make sure there was nothing wrong with his cognition or memory. He especially needed to make sure he stayed conscious.

He took one deep breath and began to focus.

First, what day is it? _Sunday right? No, it's Monday now. So it's the fourth of March._

Second, do you know where you are? _Somewhere in Powellhurst now..._

Third, what is your name?_ ... Kanda. Kanda Yuu._

Lastly, do you recognize the man sitting next to you?

Kanda shifted his head towards the driver seat and saw an unconscious redhead being held up by the seat belt while his head drooped towards the other shattered window. Despite the restraint of the seat belt, he could see that the chest still managed to rise and drop indicating that he was still breathing.

But Kanda couldn't help but reach over and place two fingertips on the other's throat, along the carotid artery just under his jawline searching for a pulse. With light pressure he could feel the blood pumping back in rhythm.

He withdrew his hand and attempted to get out of his own restraints. He slipped his hand into his back pocket and found that his phone was still intact, it was a good thing but he really hated making these types of calls...

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

He took a deep shuddering breath before speaking. "There's been a crash of three cars at the intersection of Southeast Division Street and 136th Avenue, you need to send paramedics over."

"Alright, they are on the way. Now can you tell me if you are hurt or injured in any way? ... Hello sir? – are you okay?"

He kicked the car door open and slid out as smoothly as possible.

"Sir, can you hear me? Is everything alright?"

Subconsciously a scowl formed on Kanda's face but he clipped out a short, "yes." He took one last glance at the redhead that he barely knew and would probably never see again after this night. It didn't matter though, because there was no need for hesitation. Not for what he was about to do.

"I'm just a bystander." It was spoken so lowly that he wasn't even sure the woman on the other line heard him. But he hung up and hurried himself to slip away from the scene as sirens began blaring out in the distance.

His silent steps took him further and further away from the streets, no one seemed to notice him and he preferred it that way.

_Just a bystander_, he thought with no specific emotion. The emptiness behind it echoed hollowly throughout his mind yet it managed to dull the ache in his head.

_Shh... Everything will be alright._

* * *

AN: I originally wasn't going to post this but here we are! I would really appreciate if you all could drop a little review or critique for me. Did the story immediately grab your attention? Did it keep you engage, did it lose you at any point (and where)? Hell, was the grammar bad, good? XD

I know it was a short chapter and just the prologue but it would really be helpful if you let me know about these things! C:

**Edit**: I realized that I'm an idiot who cannot tell time ^^! The dates that I had originally placed were wrong but it's correct now.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please~

Take care~


End file.
